


The Devil's Den

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage, Angelcest, Crazy Michael (Supernatural), Gabriel (Supernatural) in Lucifer's Cage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) in Lucifer's Cage, Minor Michael/Adam Milligan, Multi, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Sam, Lucifer, Michael, Adam, and Gabriel are trapped in the Cage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have surrendered on my fanon of female!Lucifer. Sort of. I’m just assuming Lucifer’s gender as genderqueer from now until forever. Now enjoy this weird little thing that’s come to mind recently.  
> If tags aren’t enough of a warning.  
> Implied potentials of incest.  
> Angelcest in angels that actively see each other as siblings. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve thought a lot about how to follow this fic up and nothing has really worked for me. My brain hasn’t found any sort of plot that can work for a full length follow-up so for now… it is complete. If you want to take it over for yourself feel free. I just can’t seem to do it.

The sky was cloudy, glistening with unshed rain as Gabriel stared at it. Thunder and lightning crackled around him, a living breathing energy like nothing he had ever expected.

They had won.

That was what Dean believed, what Castiel believed. Yet his heart thrummed violently with his loss. A burning, living, breathing thing. It wasn’t a win.

It was a loss.

Two people sat in the core of it all, screaming at the edges of his mind as he pretended everything was okay and nothing had gone wrong.

Like he hadn’t nearly been killed by the brother he loved more than the sun.

As though Sam Winchester hadn’t returned to find his body missing from the scene of the crime.

The answer had been clear, crystal and vibrant. The Cage. His Cage. _Lucifer’s_ Cage. The prison that Michael had shoved him in to start it all. All he’d needed was to ask and Death had shared.

Four rings.

Four inhabitants.

That was the problem, though. The information boiled within him as the rain began to trickle from the sky.

_Five._

The number needed to end at five. The Cage could house exactly five. That was the end of it. Death had told him the precise number and he had never wanted it to be the facts more.

_“Lucy, I’m home.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“No one makes us do anything.”_

After the fact, bleeding out blood and Grace alike.

_“I would never kill you.”_

The heat of Grace closing his wounds.

Silence.

Time bent easily under his thumb as he crawled back exactly one week, dove into the body of his past self.

_You will never thank me for this._

Gabriel appeared outside of Stull Cemetery, watched his brothers stand against each other as his past self screamed in protest, still too weakened to ever stand a chance.

“Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!”

“You're gonna have to make me!” Brave, even as the archangel beneath his skin had stopped fighting. Lucifer was letting Sam keep control, letting him win.

“I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!”

A fight Lucifer never wanted. The two fumbled, Lucifer lending his own strength to drag Michael down.

_Down._

Gabriel threw himself forward without hesitation, diving in after them as the Cage clanked shut behind him.

Gabriel dissipated as his future was rewritten, his past taking over to handle whatever was in store for them.

All he could hope for was Lucifer to be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

“I do.”

“Then -under the power invested by me in the state of Heaven, Hell, and everything in between- you may kiss the bride.”

“ _I’m_ the groom you undersized ass.”

“You can’t both be the grooms and I dressed you up all ten feet tall in a pretty little dress. Now shut up and kiss. Make it official and shit.”

“How about you kiss me? Make _that_ one official.”

“That’s not how weddings work, you dick!”

“Kiss me so he’ll shut up.”

Lucifer sighed softly as he gave up on bickering with Gabriel, grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair, and tugged him down into a kiss, soft yet deep in the same breath. Chaste if it wasn’t for the fact that he was the devil and far from chaste.

“Mm, you two are absolutely _delicious_.”

“Careful, he might eat us.” Sam muttered into his mouth as his hand drifted south.

“I’d hope so. Why else would your dress be made of candy?” Lucifer’s smirk was wicked, smile broad and knowing as Sam scowled at him.

“As endearing as eating you both sounds, can we get the cake first? Mm. Cake. Yes.”

“Only if I can lose the heels.”

“Aw, but you look so _cute_ , Sammy.”

“So do you, doesn’t mean I’m going to force you to wear these things. They could kill someone.”

“Oh, and they have. Why else would they be in Hell? Sam, hands to yourself! You’ve gotta wait for the honeymoon.” A firm slap on the wrist and he was yanking his hand out of where it had wandered down the front of his new husband’s pants.

“You didn’t.”

“No, but I’m a dirty little cheat. You don’t want to be like me, no. Horrible idea.” Golden eyes glimmered with mirth as Sam chuckled.

“No. Never like you. We’re pure, innocent. Right, Luce?”

“Pure as a virgin.” Lucifer purred as he stepped into Gabriel’s space, gripped his hips and tugged him in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I would _never_ sin. Just like I would never kiss my baby brother like this,” Gabriel moaned softly as Lucifer kissed him long and deep that quickly turned rough and dirty.

Just like when they had sex.

“No,” Gabriel breathed out with a chuckle, nearly collapsing against his big brother’s chest, “Never.”

“Good. Now that we have that established let’s have some fun,” Sam spoke up with mirth, grinned at Gabriel.

“Oh?”

“Cake, of course.”

The younger archangel pouted petulantly before waving his hand, a feast of desserts and other food objects appearing on a table circling them.

Silence rested for a moment before the newlyweds walked to the large seven layer cake set in the middle of the table.

“Do the honor, darling?” Lucifer teased him, “Or shall I?”

“I feel our other spouse should considering the cake is absolutely for his benefit,” Sam took Lucifer’s manifested archangel blade and offered it to Gabriel who grinned, stepped up and took the makeshift knife.

“The two of you are too good to me!” Gabriel declared before slicing into the cake with dangerous precision. Following the slicing, he put the four oversized slices of cake onto plates, distributing two to his partner’s who stared at the sweets with little interest. “Shame we have an extra.”

“Truly a shame.” Lucifer muttered as he set his cake to the side, placed it on the table to draw Gabriel into an impassioned kiss.

Sam shot Lucifer a thankful look before carrying his cake into the shadows of the Cage, infinity large while still eternally small. It took almost no time before he was with the rocking form of Michael.

Adam barely lifted his head at his arrival. The boy was talking to Michael who seemed content enough listening, arms wrapped around his legs, head resting against his knees as he stared at -or through- Adam who had his hands on the archangel’s shoes.

“You could join us.” Sam offered for the hundredth time as he knelt down, set the cake beside the two.

“You could leave them,” Adam countered and Sam hummed softly, sat down beside Adam and watched Michael’s gaze flick wildly without seeing anything. Sometimes Sam wondered what the archangel was thinking. Not nearly enough.

“I know it’s hard to understand, Adam.”

“It really isn’t. You’re in love with the Devil and the Messenger of God. It’s simple enough.”

“Yet you judge me for it.”

“I don’t… it isn’t you. It’s them. They’re his brothers and they do _nothing_. They hide away in your little pocket of this prison. How is that right?”

“Sometimes… sometimes it is easier to pretend that all is well than dwell on the suffering of those around you.”

“Now, _that_? That is something I _will_ judge you for. It’s hypocritical bullshit. If this was Dean you would be sitting here like I have for the last thousand years.”

“I’m not justifying their actions, Adam. And you’re right. I would. I never would have let go because I’m stupidly loyal. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“No.”

“Does it make you feel better?”

“No.”

“Then stop blaming me and claiming you don’t. I’m here, Adam. I’m living, breathing, I can see past my eyelids. Michael can’t, Michael’s lost his God damned mind and-“

“And I want to _save_ him, Sam. You understand that, don’t you? I want him safe. I want him alive.”

“You barely know him.”

“No, _you_ barely know him. I was with him for a year up in Heaven. It wasn’t some sudden thing that I said yes to him. We spent time together, I got to know him and the archangel I knew… he didn’t deserve this.”

“They both did, Adam.” The youngest Winchester made a small noise, curled into his brother’s side. “I brought them down here because if I didn’t they would nuke half the planet. I brought _us_ down here because of that. I’ll always regret you got caught up in our crap, but it was what had to happen.”

“I wish I could agree with you.”

“So do I.” Sam sighed, pressed his cheek against soft blonde hair. “I brought you cake.”

“Wedding cake. Who got married?”

“Luce and me. But you already knew that. I wish you’d come.”

“You married the devil, Sam. Could you have really seen anyone approving?”

“Gabriel approves.”

“Gabriel’s not really a good guy, Sam.”

“Neither is Michael but here we are.”

Silence.

“I don’t want to fight. I want… this to work.”

“You know, if your archangels would talk to him, it might take a difference.”

“Michael is beyond saving,” Lucifer’s voice came suddenly from behind them as he walked up to his older brother, knelt down to touch his shoulder. “This place isn’t for the pure.”

“Then why am I sane?” Lucifer looked over at Adam, expression sad as he raised an eyebrow. A secret passed between the two without a word passing their lips and Adam’s face flushed as he looked away. “So you’re saying he’s innocent?”

“No. I’m saying he’s pure- by God’s standards. Michael always did as daddy told him.”

“Even when it was bullshit.” Gabriel added as he appeared behind Sam.

“Adam, I understand you want him to come back to us but he won’t. You should join us.”

“And what? Be a part of the weird fucked up relationship you have with my brother?” Adam and Lucifer glared between each other for a long moment.

“We’re always an option, Adam. You can come to us. Just ask and you will receive.”

“Polyamory isn’t my thing.”

“Oh but incestual pining is?” Silence trailed that and Adam gave Lucifer the most offended look he could muster. Unbothered, Sam tugged Adam into his side, breathed deeply.

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Don’t apologize.” Sigh, “Can we leave him now, Adam? Please.”

“I can’t leave him.”

“Then we’ll wait for you,” Lucifer spoke up, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple. “We have nothing but time, Adam.”

“Thank you.” Adam breathed out as he met the empty gaze of Michael.

“Eat the cake, Adam. We’ll be waiting.” Gabriel helped Sam to his feet as Adam took the plate from where Sam had set it earlier.

“Congratulations. All of you.” Adam told them as they began to walk away.

“Thank you, Adam.”

Sam pressed against Gabriel’s side as they moved forward. “Goodbye, Adam.”

.-~*~-.

Sam shivered as Gabriel pet his hair, Lucifer curled against his side with Adam on the other side.

Adam was the only one dressed.

None of them minded.

“Sam Winchester.” Frowning, Sam blinked at the sight before him. Tall, lean, scrawny.

“You aren’t taking them,” The scene around them melted, leaving them standing in the barren metal landscape of the Cage.

“I’m here for him,” The entity was impatient as he looked at Sam, “Your brother sent me. I am Death.”

Everything shifted suddenly, each creature in the prison freezing in time, stopping to stare at Death as he held Sam’s gaze.

“I know what you have here, Sam Winchester. I know the importance and the love you feel for them. But your brother has bargained with me and his deal was a fair one. No souls exchanged, no dark fate for him. If you refuse, he continues on. He won’t be happy, he probably won’t give up, but I will have done all that I could for him.”

“I…” The idea of _Dean_ was such a foreign one, distant yet…

One look between him and Adam and he knew the answer. There was no other option.

“Will I remember this?”

“You won’t want to. Your mind will fight it because you know what _this_ means. I don’t know what it will do to you.”

“Sam…”

“You don’t have to do this,” Lucifer gripped him by his wrist, knowing full well it was a lost cause.

“If I don’t, he won’t give up. It’s safer to go back. For everyone.”

Silence followed for a long moment after that before Lucifer released him. Sam pressed his lips together before pulling Lucifer then Gabriel into kisses.

Then Adam who stared at him with wide, sad eyes. “Sam?”

“I’m sorry, Adam.” Sam wrapped his arms around his baby brother, pulled him close and rested his cheek on the younger boy’s head. “Tell Michael I said goodbye.”

“Will you do me a favor? Up there? If you remember.”

“Whatever you need, Adam.”

“Don’t try to save me.” Adam responded, pulled away. “Leave me with these idiots.”

“Promise.” Sam responded with a grimace, “I don’t like it, but I promise.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Stepping back, Sam let Death lay a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes flew open, sharp panicky breaths tearing past his lips, as he jolted upright.

A piece of paper with an address sat on his bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there. 
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


End file.
